Parodias de KOF
by CoNstRIctor
Summary: Varias parodias de mis personajes favoritos de KOF. No trato ridiculizar a ningún personaje solo que se me hizo gracioso esto :)


Muévete o muérete…

En la casa del maestro Chin:

-hola Sie maestro Chin hola- dijo Bao entrando con una bolsa

-¿Bao?, hooo ¿trajiste mi bolsita?- pregunto asomándose de su sillón

-si maestro Chin traje su bolsa con sus 2000 pañales- contesto el chico con arrogancia

-hoo y ¿trajiste super suavesitas?

-si- dijo inclinando la cabeza con ojos cerrados

-¿y trajiste dulces sueños?- pregunto levantando sus cejas a la vez 2 veces

-si…

-bien…- decía balanceando su brazo de un lado a otro- ¿y trajiste los que tiene hello kity chiquitos en ellos? ¡hello kity!

-maestro chin ya le compre sus pañales que me pidió- decía mientras su maestro sudaba una enorme gota- así que póngaselos y no moleste- dijo dándole uno con la cara de kity

-oye Bao mira la play station tiene unas graficas de lujo jajajajaja- hablaba sie pegado a la gran pantalla de televisión mientras que en la cara se le dibujaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja muy pilla

-wow super cool

-¿? … -_- … :D

El maestro Chin se sentó en el sofá mirándolos nada más

6 años después

-bao mira la play satation 2 sus graficas… son de lujo- señalo sie al aparato con sus ojos enrojecidos y ojeras en los ojos

-wow mega cool :3

- n_n… -_-

El maestro chin estaba sentado en el mismo lugar con telarañas en los costados, moscas volando alrededor de él y tenía un pañal sucio como sombrero

Otros 6 años después

-oye bao mira la play station 3

Bao apretó sus labios y sus ojos saltaron al ver que seguía allí perdiendo el tiempo, solo se acercó

-… sus graficas son de lujo- dijo con el dedo índice levantado y con sus ojos a punto de explotar- pero el wi-fi apesta

-wow hiper cool, oye sie algo le pasa al maestro chin- decía el chico mirando a su maestro mosqueado con telarañas y oliendo fatal mientras el chico seguía jugando

-¿el quién? A el maestro chin… hem no se no lo he visto desde hace 12 años je je

Su maestro escucho eso y se sorprendió, como pudo se puso de pie sacándose las telarañas y quitándose el pañal de su cabeza, poco a poco se iba acercando a los chicos aterradoramente mientras estos permanecían ahí

-tengo miedo sie- bao abrazó a kensou de su camisa

-¡IHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡SIE!- gritó bao mientras se iba desintegrando en el aire por el tremendo ruido

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- continuo gritando el viejo

A sie se le creó una cara catastrófica y comenzó a sangrar de sus oídos

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… Kensou eres un idiota, te olvidaste de mí, estuve esperándote por 12 años, 12 años- le gritaba su maestro jalándolo de la camisa mientras sie entrecerraba su parpado inferior derecho- ¿Por qué al menos no me ayudas a entrar a la cama? No puedo por mí solito- se sostuvo de su camisa

-oooo lo siento mucho maestro Chin, lo llevaré ahora mismo

Una vez ahí:

Sie le dio cuerda a los juguetes que se le ponen arriba de una cuna, la música era relajante…

-buenas noches príncipe arrugado- dijo sie dándole un beso en su cabeza y después de eso sus labios se desinflaron como un globo

-haaa esperé mucho por esta siestecita- dijo el maestro mirando en su juguete colguijes de Orochi, Igniz y Rugal, pero de repente el maestro se preocupó por algo- oooo sie ¿y si hay monstruos debajo de mi cama?

-no se preocupe maestro chin no existen los monstruos

El maestro se agachó para ver debajo de ella y vio como una silueta se acercaba

-haaaaaa

Ambos se espantaron por ello y sie hizo una cara de horror, la que salió debajo de la cama era Athena Asamiya

-Sie…. Mmm- le clavó una mirada fría al chico- muy bien maestro chin comencemos con el entrenamiento después de estos 12 años

-no me chingues niña estoy muy cansado así que bótate

Athena aguantó la respiración con sus manos pegadas a su torso y mientras de su nariz salían quejidos de molestia

-oye Athena ¿Por qué no jugamos una partida de kof en la play station 3? Si me ganas entrenare contigo

-bien, pero te derrotaré sie- dijo la chica muy confiada de sí misma señalándolo

Momentos después:

-hujujuy gané- presumió sie con un diente de fuera mientras que a Athena se la llevaba la jodida

-¡eres un tramposo, le pusiste tus comandos en modo especial y yo jugué en modo normal!- grito la chica

-ahhhh malditos mocosos hacen tanto ruido y no puedo dormir, les voy a enseñar cuantos pares son tres moscas- y con eso el maestro se levantó de donde estaba

-haaaa es imposible- dijo Athena enojada- si me derrotaste en el mundo virtual por trampa entonces te daré una lección en el real- decía tocando su nariz con su dedo índice mientras que Sie sonreía de oreja a oreja

En eso el maestro chin se hizo presente

-oigan dejen de hacer tanto ruido- dijo mientras se las refrescaba con su brazo

Pero Athena ya estaba preparando un ataque contra Kensou, estaba tan molesta que no se dio cuenta de que su maestro estaba ahí presente, cuando ya estuvo por lanzarlo sie corrió de ahí para no morir y el maestro chin reaccionó muy tarde para eso

-hay caray eso va a doler… Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- gritó después de recibir el poder de Athena

El maestro salió volando de su casa y Athena se tapó la boca al ver lo que acababa de hacer… negó con los ojos más grandes de lo normal y los labios temblantes

-Athena… mira lo que acabas de hacer- dijo sie- esa pared la acabábamos de remodelar- dijo Sie mirando a su amiga la cual no despegaba la mirada den frente como si fuera un zombi


End file.
